


it’s an old song

by RollingThunder06



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, nytw meets broadway, orpheus and eurydice are confused, things go crazy for seph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingThunder06/pseuds/RollingThunder06
Summary: Persephone starts remembering the events of NYTW, and try’s to figure out what the hell is going on.Broadway era- Also Orpheus didn’t turn around for the sake of my storyline
Relationships: Eurydice & Hermes (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! This idea has just been floating around so I figured I’d write a fic about it. ENJOY!!

Something was different.

Not different, but off. And Persephone didn’t like it. It had felt different ever since she’d woken up this morning, but now it was starting to weigh on her.

She’d gone to put on one of her green dresses, but her favorite lace and velvet didn’t feel right. In fact, every dress she’d tried on this morning felt off, except one. A single dress in the very back of her closet, one she barely remembered ever seeing before. It was sleek and simple, a lusty green with transitioning flowers patterned across it.

Now she stood in front of her mirror pinning her hair up. For some strange reason it felt to heavy to be down. Persephone was pinning flowers into her curls, when a knock echoed from her front door.

Persephone walked down the old creaking stairs, and opened the door. Standing in her doorway was a small young woman and a lean young man who’s arm was wrapped around her waist. “Morning, Lady Persephone!” The young girl’s voice was familiar.

Eurydice. They were Orpheus and Eurydice. She knew them, they were like family. But the feeling only increased. Images, _memories_ , flooded Persephone’s mind. Memories of a darker skinned, brazen young girl and a dark curly haired young boy.

That was Orpheus and Eurydice, wasn’t it? But so was the two in her doorway. What the hell was wrong with her? Persephone was confused, and her head ached.

She vividly remembered helping raise the boy in front of her, but memories of playing poker and talking with the curly haired boy overlapped them. They were both Orpheus. Persephone vividly remembered the dark haired boy singing to her and her husband in a grungy and rusted arena, while they watched from their thrones above. But she also vividly remembered the young boy in front of her singing to her and Hades in the industrial, metallic, and familiar Hadestown.

”Lady Persephone, what’s wrong?” Orpheus asked snapping the goddess out of her thoughts. “Nothing. I’m fine.” She answered quickly, pushing past the lovers, in desperate need of fresh air.

The moment Persephone stepped outside it felt off. Had the town always looked like this? Yes, it had to have. The goddess remembered dancing with the people in the town square, and drinking at the bar. But she also remembered a much less developed and more wooded tent city, where she would laugh and dance with it’s transient residents.

What the hell was going on? Persephone wanted answers, but she was sure no one would have any. The two lovers looked at her worriedly and she could feel their gazes burning. Gods, her head ached with new memories flooding her brain. She could hear the young lovers addressing her, but other voices overlapped them.

She needed to leave. Orpheus lightly tapped Persephone’s shoulder and she flinched. The boy looked heart broken at her response. Seph vividly remembered this boy, she had helped Hermes raise him for gods sake. But why did he make her flinch? Why didn’t it feel right?

Her head ached. It was too bright, too much. The goddess ripped away from the poet, and took off running in the direction of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two because I wanted the dramatics of a chapter break.

How long had she been running?

Everything ached, and the trees clouded out most of the sunlight. Persephone sighed, and leaned against a nearby tree to catch her breath. She briefly closed her eyes, and new memories once again started to pound her head. Memories of dancing, harvesting, and spring festivals.

”It’ll stop soon.” 

Persephone jumped. She knew that voice, but the fact that silence followed it was what unnerved her. Clotho always spoke first. “Lachesis?”

The fate smiled at the goddess. “Yes.” She replied. Persephone and Lachesis had taken a liking to each other over the years, despite the fates’ lack of care for anyone but themselves. “What the hell is wrong with me?” Persephone demanded, standing up and stepping closer to the fate.

“You’re remembering.” Another memory flooded Persephone, one almost identical to what was happening now. The extreme pressure unsteadied the goddess, and Lachesis put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 

“What?” Persephone asked, staring at the fate steadying her. “You’re remembering another life. Another time. But we’ve made changes since then.” Persephone sunk down, silently begging the ache in her head to stop. A horrible perk of being immortal, the memories never actually disappeared. She wasn’t a mortal that could just be wiped clean. Persephone didn’t want to remember, she just wanted it to stop.

”Like I said, it’ll be over soon. Then they’ll just go to the back of your mind again.” Lachesis said, with the same tone she’s said it every other time this had happened. She’d give it to Persephone though. Every time she and her sisters had redone it, Persephone always ended up remembering. That goddess intrigued Lachesis, and never ceased to surprise the fates.

”Again?” Persephone asked. “Like I said, it’ll stop soon. If it hurts too bad just numb it, you know how do that just fine.” The fate turned away from Persephone, and prepared to leave. “What do you mean again?” The goddess asked, snapping her head around.

Orpheus and Eurydice had been chasing after Persephone through the woods for at least an hour. Something was clearly wrong, and they were very worried for Persephone. Orpheus had never seen Persephone flinch before, especially not from him.

The two lovers slowed their pace, completely out of breath. Orpheus looked up, prepared to start running again, but Eurydice gently pressed a hand to his chest to stop him. “Look.” She whispered, gesturing a few feet in front of them where Persephone is standing.

No, not just standing. The goddess was shaking and taking. But after a quick study of their surroundings, they found that the goddess was seemingly talking to herself. “What do you mean again?” The goddess angrily asked, and the two lovers watched worriedly.

Persephone’s question however was too late. The fate had disappeared, most likely to rejoin her sisters. A twig snapped in the silence, and Persephone whipped around to see the young lovers watching her. 

The two walked closer to the goddess. “Are you alright?” The girl asked. Eurydice. The girl was Eurydice. Persephone looked at the boy, and memories flooded her again. Her memories. Singing him to sleep when he was young, teaching him how to garden.

Persephone nearly slammed into Orpheus, tightly holding onto him. He hugged her back, extremely worried about the women who had helped raise him. “I’m alright.” She said quietly. Her head still ached, and she was exhausted. Lachesis was right, it hurt like hell to remember. 

”I’m alright.”


End file.
